


When The Dust Settles

by thelastjedi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: After the Battle of Winterfell, everyone is attempting to reunite with their loved ones. The only problem is not knowing if they were dead or alive.





	When The Dust Settles

You weren’t quite sure what had happened.

One minute you were in the crypts, holding tight to your dagger as you helped your little sister Sansa and Tyrion Lannister defend Winterfell. Collectively, you’d taken out several wights - your body shuddered when you remembered that they were your ancestors - and were shielding your people from harm.

The next, as Sansa prepared to deliver another blow, all the bodies suddenly fell. You knew what that meant, of course. The Night King was dead.

But by whose hand?

So many of your loved ones were out there. Jon, Arya, Bran, Brienne, Theon.

_Jaime_.

How many of them had fallen before the fight was over? Whose faces would you never see again?

“I think we may have won,” said Tyrion shakily, breaking the silence that had suddenly fallen across the group.

His words shattered the fear that had taken over since the horns had blown and the fight began. Tears fell quickly from your eyes as you pulled Sansa into a hug before leading everyone out of the debris and into the courtyard.

The smell of burning smoke still filled the air as ashes continued to fall from the sky like rain. Bodies were piled high everywhere you looked, a grim reminder of those the living had lost. Your eyes scanned each face, desperately hoping that your family wasn’t amongst the dead.

In the distance, you noticed one of the dragons curled around a small figure and identified it as Daenerys. She clutched onto someone who remained motionless. Another casualty of war.

Just as you began to fear that it might have been your brother, his familiar black curls came into view.

“Jon!”

Rushing forward, both you and Sansa were swept up in Jon’s arms, allowing yourselves a brief moment of relief before the hunt for the others began.

“The crypts?” Jon asked, placing you back on the ground.

“We hid from the army of the dead in a place where the dead are buried,” Sansa said sardonically. Ah, the benefits of hindsight.

Jon sighed. “It was foolish.”

“It was still the safest place,” you argued as you took in the horrific scenes around you. “Our survival rate was higher than theirs.”

The three of you silently broke off from the group and began to make your way across the grounds to the Godswood, pausing every so often when a friendly face was noticed amongst the dead. Jon mourned his friend Edd and you had almost broken at the sight of little Lyanna Mormont’s bloodied body lying next to a giant’s. At least she had gone down fighting like you knew she would.

With every step you took, the fear began to creep back inside.

“Is Bran…” you trailed off, not wanting to finish your own sentence.

“I don’t know,” Jon spoke quietly. “I couldn’t get to him.”

“Maybe you didn’t have to.”

At Sansa’s words, your head lifted and that’s when you saw them.

The remainders of the North’s army were returning home, battered, bloody and bruised, but still alive. You caught sight of Arya, a large gash on the side of her head, tiredly pushing Bran forward and it felt like a weight had been lifted.

“You’re both okay?” Sansa asked in disbelief when they approached.

“It’s over,” Bran said simply.

“How?” Jon asked.

There was a small pause before Arya spoke.

“I stuck him with the pointy end.”

Jon grinned. Your mouth dropped open.

“And Theon?” asked Sansa hesitantly.

“The Night King killed him,” Bran explained.

Any joy you had felt at seeing your family again had been snuffed out immediately and a somber silence hushed any words on your lips. You heard a sniff from Sansa before she turned and walked away.

Like a bucket of ice water being poured over you, you remembered with horror that you had yet to find Jaime.

Was your fate to be the same as Sansa’s? Clinging to hope as you scoured the battlefield only to find that the one you loved was already lost?

“Go,” Bran said with his uncanny ability to know just what you were thinking. “Find him.”

You glanced at your siblings and were met with a nod from Jon and a tiny smile from Arya. With their approval, you quickly dashed off through the crowds, fearful of what you might find.

Would there even be anything left of him? Would you stumble upon a golden hand in the rubble? Or would you find him torn apart by the undead, the places on his body you had once lovingly kissed now ripped to shreds? You weren’t sure which would be worse.

As you walked around in a daze, you caught sight of a few others.

Podrick was covered in blood and dirt but managed a smile in your direction that you returned. He’d come a long way from where he’d first began and you had to admit you were proud of the man.

Brienne was close behind, looking just as worse for wear as Pod. She held her sword loosely, heading towards what was left of the castle and placing her hand on your shoulder briefly as she passed. You opened your mouth to ask where Jaime was but the words seemed to die on your lips.

Jaime and Brienne had been part of the left flank together. You knew they were close and wouldn’t stray far from one another in battle… so why wasn’t he here? 

_Stop it_ , you told yourself.  _It’s not like they were attached at the hip, right? It’s entirely possible that they had gotten split up in the fray._

But what if…?

Gods, you were going to go out of your mind.

Staring out at the destruction around you, you thought of the last time you had seen Jaime, just a few hours ago.

* * *

_The night had been quiet — almost peaceful._

_You were surrounded by people you trusted, warming by the fire and drinking to calm your nerves. Stories were shared (admittedly, some were weirder than others) and jokes were told. Tears were shed when Jaime knighted Brienne. As far as last nights on Earth go, this one wasn’t so bad._

_The evening began to wind down after Podrick showed off his surprisingly beautiful voice and lulled everyone into a comfortable silence, people choosing to take a few moments to themselves while they could. Jaime took your hand and the two of you made your way to your bedroom in silence._

_“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Jaime commented as you shut the door behind you. “It’s very unlike you.”_

_“Hilarious,” you replied, completely deadpan._

_“Stop,” Jaime caught your wrist as you attempted to walk by. “Talk to me.”_

_“Aren’t you scared?”_

_It was said so quietly, with such fragility, that Jaime almost didn’t hear you. Your gaze slowly lifted and your eyes met. The look on his face gave you your answer._

_“Of course I’m scared,” Jaime said just as quietly, almost as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder, the moment would be shattered. “The thought of something happening to Tyrion? To you?”_

_“You’re not worried for yourself?” you frowned._

_“I’m not the priority here,” he said. “I would die protecting you.”_

_“Jaime…”_

_“There is nothing in this world that could ever make me want to give up on you,” Jaime’s hand shifted from your wrist and he brushed his fingers over your cheek. “Your mother couldn’t, Cersei couldn’t, and the dead_ definitely  _can’t.”_

_You hadn’t realised you’d been crying until you felt Jaime begin to wipe away the drops. He willed away his own tears as his eyes began to water and found himself desperately wishing, not for the first time, that he still had both of his hands so that he could touch you properly; to comfort you the way he wanted to._

_“If you die, I’ll kill you,” you said through the tears._

_Jaime pressed his forehead against yours — a comforting touch during an otherwise frightening time. Your words seemed to have amused him somewhat and he offered you a watery smile._

_“I suppose I’d better fight to get back to you then.”_

_No more had to be spoken after that. Your lips came together in a gentle kiss that said so much more than any words possibly could have. Time seemed to slow down as you held on tightly to one another and all too soon, the sound of three horn blasts could be heard rumbling through the walls._

_There was no time for hesitation, only action. Jaime reluctantly pulled away and you instantly missed his warmth, wanting to reach out and keep him with you through the war to come._

_“I’ll see you afterward,” he told you, his hand already gripping his sword in preparation._

_“You will.”_

_There was a pause. Both of you seemed to be taking each other in; memorising every little detail, every curve, every blemish until it was stored in your minds forever._

_You would see each other again, you told yourself._

_But as you watched Jaime leave, you couldn’t help but fear the worst._

* * *

The sound of a bark broke you from your reverie and you snapped to attention just in time to see Ghost and your own direwolf, Briar, running towards you. Ghost paused for a pat on the head before he continued to run — presumably to go find Jon — while Briar stopped at your feet and let out a whine. She had always been good at reading your emotions, but the blood that stained her dark grey coat only increased your nerves.

“Perhaps we should head back to the castle and wait. He might meet us there,” you tried to convince yourself. “Does that sound good?”

Briar nipped gently at your fingers in agreement and stayed close by your side as you began to return home. You placed a hand on top of her soft head, using her strength to keep yourself upright. She didn’t seem to mind. She never did.

You didn’t want to give up but with every step you took, there had still been no sign of Jaime.

Both you and your direwolf entered the grounds again, walking by the kennels when you sensed you wouldn’t make it much further. Your knees felt like they were about to buckle but you forced yourself onwards. Briar barked in response.

“It’s okay, girl,” you told her. “I’m fine.”

Briar barked again.

“I said it’s alright.”

Another bark.

“Briar, what are you—”

Your words were cut off when you looked down at your wolf only to find she was no longer there. Turning abruptly, you caught sight of her running towards a person you knew all too well. A person with the same eyes and smile as the man you loved. Briar yipped with happiness, her tail wagging back and forth.

The man seemed to sense your gaze for he gave Briar one last scratch behind the ear before standing, his eyes meeting yours. Despite the dirt and blood that clung to his skin, he still managed to find happiness at the sight of you.

“Looking for someone?”


End file.
